Diabolik Lovers: Demon Exploit
by winterartino
Summary: While Yui lives and suffers her fate at the hands of the Sakamaki brothers, something else is going on. Unbeknownst to them is the true nature of the Mukami family. Not only they have half-vampires. There is also their sister, who isn't a vampire. As they go on with their daily life, even this sister has things that only she knows. The world of demons and vampire hunters.
1. Chapter 1: Maeki of the Mukami Family

"_Maeki!"_

_The seemingly gloomy girl turns around to face a boy of her age, with the same hair and eye colour as her. He happily runs towards her, excited._

"_I got a new name!"_

"_So, it's not Luck any more?" she asked curiously._

"_Yeah!" He said enthusiastically. "It's Ruki! Mukami Ruki!"_

"_Hey, we got new names too, y'know," a brown-haired boy steps up towards them, along with another two. They tell her their new names._

"_Ruki, Yuma, Kou and Azusa…" the girl recited. "Mukami."_

"_That's right! You too!" Kou exclaimed._

"_Me…?" she mumbled._

"_Your surname's Mukami now. We're family!" Kou continued._

"_Hm, sounds nice," she giggled. "I assume we have our own roles as a family."_

"_Roles?" Yuma scratched his head._

"_Master will tell you soon," she answered._

"_That reminds me…" Azusa said. "You're not vampires like us, right?"_

"_Ah, correct. I was made...something else," the girl replied, a shadow castes upon her face. "You'll find out during the full moon."_

Opening her eyes to the moonlight, a teenage girl wakes up to a dream, one that reflected her past. The Mukami household is quiet today, too. The crescent moon looks down upon her.

"Sinister." She mumbles while rubbing her eyes.

It got dark quickly today. It was raining, after all. Looking at her clock, she gets up and changes into her school uniform. She's clearly late for breakfast- her brothers definitely screamed at her face to wake up but she probably didn't budge at all. Not that she heard them, though. The girl, known as Maeki, drags her feet out of her apartment-like room, outside her door revealed the long gloomy hallways of the mansion, belonging to only 5 people who live in it. She heads downs the sadly long stairs and takes her own time walking to the dining table. The male who looks like her- Ruki, frowns at her absolutely late arrival.

"Fuyuki! You're late! I even shouted in your ear and shook you hard but you didn't react at all!" He reprimands her again.

Though he did just scold her, he and the rest of his brothers grow a bit concerned.

"It's almost the full moon. I hope it'll be better this time…" Kou's eyes the sleepy girl with concern. "Maeki, maybe you should ask 'him' to halt your jobs for the time being."

The rest except her agree.

"Not this time." She says with a faint smile on her face.

Her brothers are bothered by her response but leaves her to her decisions and eat their breakfast- though it should be dinner for the normal people out there.

"Full moon, eh," Maeki mumbles. "Yuma, I'm a bit more concerned about you…"

"Eh? I'm fine! Much more fine than you are, at least!" Yuma exclaims while stuffing a tart into his mouth.

"Yuma, you'll choke if you do that." Ruki reminds Yuma of his behaviour.

"Righhhtttt." Yuma replies along with sticking out his tongue.

"But last time you kind of went crazy…" Azusa recalls. "Maeki was in pain while rather stable but you just went berserk."

"Ugh, I'll be fine." Yuma scoffs.

"Not so sure about that," Maeki comments, a little amused at his annoyance.

"Says you!" He proceeds to pull her cheeks.

"Warghh…!"

"Ahem." Ruki clears his throat, getting his siblings attention. "Anyway, 'that person' has told us about his plan."

"I don't really get it though…" Kou scratches his head in confusion.

"Fuyuki, you're not involved in it, so please concentrate on taking care of yourself," Ruki advices as he look at the bored girl's way. Her half-closed eyes widen a little.

"Eh? Boss said my jobs from now on are related to plan though," she says to the extremely surprised Ruki.

"What is he thinking…" Ruki mutters.

After their breakfast, the Mukami siblings head towards school.

In school, Maeki, whose proper name is Fuyuki, goes by her original name- Maeno Fuyuki instead of the new surname Mukami, to avoid suspicion and curiosity from the Sakamakis. They bump into Reiji, who greets them. The men start talking, leaving the lone girl to do her own activities. With a guitar on her back, she heads for the music room where supposedly no one should be at now. Not her band members, at least. She opens the door and closes it behind her, only to find a sleeping figure on the piano.

"Shuu-san?" She calls out to the resting Sakamaki, who peeks through an open eye at the familiar monotonous voice.

"Oh, it's just you…" he mumbles, rubbing his tired eyes. "You're early for practice today."

"My brothers had something to do this morning and I wanted to practice by myself a little earlier, so I came with them." She answers truthfully, but not revealing their names.

"I see. Then, can you play something for me?" The classic music lover asks.

"I thought you weren't really fond of rock music."

"Just today,"he says. "I'm bored."

The young guitarist obliges, picking her guitar after removing it's case, connecting it to the amplifier.

Te no naka nani ga hazu

Demo wasureteta

Dare ga oshiete moraeruno?

Kono miushinata no mono no koto

Kizuita no toki ni

Mou dame to wakateta

Mayoi no tamashi

Doko ni yuku no desu ka?

Tamashi inai no karada

Doko ni nokoteta no kana?

Jibun shiteiru hazu no ni

Te ni hazu no ni

Zenbu mou inai da

Sore demo watashi

Mada mada akiramenai

Koko ni no jinsei

"Nanimonai" te janai

Kore de wa susumu

Sono sekai no saki e

Torimodosu no yo

Watashi inaku toki made...

"How was it? I made that song." Maeki sways her pick back and forth.

"...great." Shuu's clearly astounded face was facing the still expressionless face of the guitarist.

The door then opens with a loud bang.

"Maeno-san, it was fantastic!" A green-headed male student exclaims.

He takes his bass guitar out.

"The others are at the hallway. The concert is soon after all, can't help but be excited!" He jumps up and down while saying this.

"Takano-kun, calm down," Maeki tells him in her normal bored tone.

"We're here, let's start practice," a brown headed girl informs them of her and another student's arrival.

Shuu sneaks away during their conversation, seeing that he has finished his business in the music room. At another room, involving only one side of another family. Komori Yui, an unfortunate girl, is being double-teamed by two of her housemates at the currently deserted stairway.

"Mfu. Bitch-chan as flustered and cute as always~" Raito hummed, licking her ear.

Yui trembles at the feeling, her eyes watering up in fear. She wants to run and escape to somewhere away from the Sakamaki mansion. Mistreated, underestimated and disrespected. There were no ends to their torture and harassing. But she wasn't powerful enough to do so. All she could do was tolerate and survive, to look at the positive things in life- a teaching of her religion she keeps. Once human and now reduced to a vampire. Yui holds herself to stop shaking and to keep her composure- it doesn't work out well though. Ayato glares at his brother, a glint of anger in his eyes.

"She's mine. Go away." He demands.

Raito giggles at Ayato's possessiveness, understanding Yui's place in him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just wanted to have my fun~" He takes a step back and suddenly moves forward, planting a kiss on Yui's cheek.

"Bye bye, Bitch-chan~"

Yui's face turns totally red as she rubs her right cheek where Raito had kissed her. She looks up to unfortunately see an enraged looking Ayato, who immediately pins her to the wall.

"How dare you pay more attention to him, Chichinashi!" He growled.

He opens his mouth to reveal his sharp, vampire fangs and sets it on her neck.

"You'll learn that ore-sama is the superior one."

Yui, sick of the ways that her current boyfriend has been treating her, unleashes her rage. She violently pushes him away, causing his fangs to graze a part of her skin. Her previously frightful eyes turn into ones that are full of fury.

"Why can't you show at least a little concern for me?!" She yells at the surprised vampire, who is still frozen from shock. "I'm sick of it! Where's my freedom? Where's my rights? Don't just treat me like an object! Just...just… leave me alone already!"

The blonde girl takes her chance to run and escape from him, though in tears. Ayato watches her disappear from the hallway, leaving him thudding on the floor, alone. He sits down, looking at his feet, downcast. His mind is boggling with questions.

"Just how do I treat her right, then?" He asks to no one in particular.

It's still rather early in the evening, just slightly past six, when classes haven't started and club members gather for their practices and events. It's a rather peaceful one at that, which fits Maeki's mood during her music practice. Her band consists of herself the guitarist, Minami Takano the bassist, Inui Momoka the drummer and Rito Kouji the second guitarist. They all can do vocals, each of them having their own showtime in the concert.

"Break time, five minutes," Kouji requests.

The rest agree, placing down their instruments and plop themselves on the cooling couch.

"Ahh, summer is so hot..." Takano grumbles as he wipes away his sweat.

"You don't say," Momoka gulps an entire bottle of water instantly, proving her point.

"Hey, why don't I feel the fan blowing?" Kouji asks as he brings out a pack of ice from the fridge.

Looking behind, he sees a dark figure, whose hair blew along with the wind. He frowns at the sight of Maeki hogging the fan to herself.

"Fuyuki! Don't sit in front of the fan!" He exclaims.

"Iiiiitsss soooo hoooottt," her voice was choppy from being cut off by the fan.

"Just get out of there!" He yells in annoyance. "We're all burning too!"

"Fine, fine. Jeez, you sound like my eldest brother." Maeki complains as she rolls away from her previous spot, as lazy sounding as always.

Just then, a familiar figure barges into the room.

"Komori-senpai?" Momoka's eyes brighten at the sight of the ever popular senior.

"Yui, you don't look good. Have seat." Maeki eyes her classmate's face. "I'll make some tea for you."

"Fuyuki, you're unexpectedly sharp." Kouji comments, a little hopeful of his lazy team-mate.

"Maeno-san, why not leave the tea to Kouji?" Takano looks at Maeki with distrust. "I fear you will mess up, you're super laid back."

"Surprising fun fact for you: She's great at making tea!" Momoka shifts to make space for Yui.

"EH!? Super surprising!" Takano gasps like a fish. "Maeno-san has something other than musical talent!"

"Are you mocking me?" Maeki gives him a sharp stare, although she doesn't sound offended at all.

Yui starts laughing at their conversation, making her heart feel a little lighter. She kindly accepts Maeki's tea, a classic Earl Grey. It makes her feel more relaxed, along with the sight she sees outside the window. The sunset can clearly be seen, painting the school's garden in shades of orange. It's summer and is pretty hot but the evening wind is still cooling. It gushes through the open window, blowing in the leaves from outside. A white petal lands on Yui's lap and she smiles. She knew it was for the best that she came here for comfort.

"Feeling better, senpai?" Momoka holds Yui's soft warm hands with concern.

"We'll hear what you have to say. You don't have to if you want," Kouji kindly sets a plate of tea cookies in front of her. "Fuyuki made it yesterday, so it's taste-approved."

"She makes cookies too!?" Takano jumps up from his seat.

"Another fun fact: Fuyuki and her eldest brother take turns each week to cook. Or so I've heard from her." Momoka takes a cookie and pops it in her mouth. "Yum!"

"Sure is good, isn't it," Yui takes a bite of it. "It's just a personal problem with me and a particular someone else."

"Geh geh. Your boyfriend?" Momoka nudges Yui playfully. "Got one eh, wew!"

"Inui-san, it's embarrassing if you say it that way…" Yui blushes.

"It's just that… he's got a temper, you see. He's also rather possessive… I just want to get him to understand that I'd want my own private space too."

"Hmm...why don't you ignore him? Make it less obvious so that he gets that you want to leave him alone for while." Kouji suggested.

"Ah, I'll try that then." Yui finishes her tea and gets up from the couch. "Thank you for your hospitality and advice. See you later!"

Yui leaves and heads for the classroom to get a headstart on the classes later. Maeki is clearly aware the next person who will come to her for a similar advice.

"Let's finish this one song before we leave."

Band practice is over for the evening. Maeki heads to class and settles down on her seat, dropping her head on the table. She is about to fall asleep when a certain someone kicks her seat.

"Ack, what?" She turns her head to see Ayato, who seats beside her.

As she expected, he doesn't seem pretty upbeat today. Instead of the usual playfulness, his eyes are serious.

"Say...how do I er...treat a girl properly?" He asks, looking at the disinterested girl.

"Girlfriend problem? You're too possessive." Maeki points out rather harshly of his traits. "Give the lady some space man."

"She'll get touched by some other men!" He exclaims, agitated.

"You don't trust her enough that she'll push them away?" Maeki processes the insecurities of both sides and nods her head.

"No...it's just that she's just too weak to push them away, so I must monitor her!" He answers.

Maeki throws her head on her desk again.

"You monitor too much, idiot." She grumbles at her classmate's lack of logic.

"Then, what do I do?" He continues, still not understanding Maeki's advice.

"You did something, didn't you?" Maeki menacingly points a finger at Ayato. "That means she'll avoid you for a while."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah. You should just comply with that avoidance for awhile."

"Then?"

"Aha, just kiss her after that to make it clear that you understand. Just don't hurt her as much as you do." She gives the self-centred vampire a sharp gaze. "Watch your violence, sir."

Although in this situation Ayato would've probably dragged the presumably human girl away and drained her of blood, he doesn't do anything but ponders over her words. Ayato squints his eyes and observes Maeki. She releases a dangerous aura- one of the reasons why he doesn't do anything to her. He doesn't know why, though. His stoic seat-mate remains mysterious as always. She smells human but something isn't right, leaving him to shake these thoughts away. The teacher enters the classroom and start homeroom. Maeki shuts her eyes and lulls herself asleep until lessons begin.

"_...uki…"_

"_Fuyuki-chan."_

_The young girl swirls around to face her smiling father._

"_Yes?" She asks innocently._

"_Your birthday is soon, right?" He lightly pats her head._

"_Is that a hint that you'll give me a present?" Young Fuyuki immediately skips to the fun part._

"_Ahaha! Smart as usual." He laughs. "You're correct. So, what do you want?" _

"_Hmm...a watch pendant!"_

"_Oh, you like those? C'mon, let's go buy one, you choose."_

"_After that let's take a picture with mom and slot it inside!" The little girl jumps up and down in excitement._

"_Right, right."_

*Whack*

"Ouch!" Maeki's dream is abruptly interrupted by Kouji, who had just hit her head with a rolled up assignment in his hand.

"I can't believe the teachers let you sleep through this whole time! It's break time right now!" Kouji angrily exclaims at their mentors' lenient ways on her. "Your studies aren't that good for you to fall asleep!"

"Huh…? I'm pretty sure I do fine in studies."

"What was your rank the last time we got exams, then?"

"Uh...I forgot."

"It was fine, Rito-kun. She's managing very well, if you ask me. " Yui walks up to them with her trademark gentle smile.

Mesmerized students look at her as if enchanted by a spell, while some start gossiping about when or whether she would get into a relationship. Yui, more widely known as Komori-senpai (despite being her senior or peer) or Onee-san, was popular for her gentle demeanour, her equal respect for people and showing compassion.

"Eh, if Komori-san says so…"

He then notices the watch pendant hanging from Maeki's neck.

"Don't tell me you cheated with that...let me see what's inside." He commands, suspicious of her and at the same time curious, for she never mentions anything about herself other than what Momoka had mentioned in her "fun facts" earlier. Maeki obliges, revealing an old picture with her original family in it- her father, mother and herself.

"Nothing fun in here." She tells him as she takes out her lunch box. "What are you waiting for? Grab a table."

Maeki blindly eats her food while pondering over the memory._ I would remain as foolish as I was if I wasn't sent to that orphanage. Still, I can't remember how I got there. Father...why?_


	2. Chapter 2: Yui & Maeki

The bell chimed, signalling the end of classes. Students were flowing out of classrooms and gathering at the hallways, some leaving immediately to hang out somewhere in the city. The warm air calmed Yui as she took it in and looked to the two band members way. She giggled to herself as she watched them converse.

"It's way too hot..." Maeki complains as she wipes her sweat with her sleeve.

Yui questioned why males don't approach Maeki. She had beautiful long flowing grey hair that reached out to her back and it was curly at it's tip. Her fringe was a straight cut that were slightly above her eyebrows, to avoid blocking her eyes. Her eyelashes were long and she also had smooth pale skin. Maeki was taller than average Japanese women, her height was 167cm. Her figure was pretty nice: she had more bust than Yui herself, at least. Perhaps it is because she's pretty lazy. Her uniform consisted of the school's white dress shirt and vest, topped by her own green hoodie that is left half unzipped. She wore black and white stripped leggings that reached above her knee, a pendant dangling from her neck. Yui noted that Maeki ignored the ribbons and blazer. Upon further inspection, she noticed that her skirt was modified, or rather, remade with a different material so she could move easy. She wore these since her first day of school, and as time passed the teachers gave up on her wearing the proper school attire. Cutting out Yui's concentration on Maeki's appearance was Kouji dragging her out of the classroom, while she desperately holds onto her guitar, whining how tsundere Kouji is till he deliberately conked her head onto the lockers in embarrassment. Yui's smile is turned it to a grimacing expression when Ayato steps in front of her, blocking her view.

"Chichinashi, what're you staring at?" He smirks while inspecting the timid girl's face. He takes a peek at the noisy hallway to see his seatmate being dragged on the ground. Noticing his stare,a quirky grin forms on the girl's face whilst waving at him. Ayato wonders what problems she has in the head to act like this.

"You lookin' at Weirdoyuki? Heh, you better not lose a screw in a head like her." He scoffs while closing an eye, watching Yui look down upon the floor.

"You're so mean...she isn't THAT weird. I mean, she's nice and gives advice..." Yui mutters softly. She looks up to see Ayato glaring at her. She squirms back and decides to stay silent, seeing that the red-headed vampire would get angry if she spoke even more. Ayato ponders over what 'Weirdoyuki' had told him earlier. He grits his teeth in anger, remembering how rude she was with him. Her mono toned voice, the way she pointed a finger at him and the fact she seems to know that Yui is on the other side of the relationship...

"Tch, let's just go home." He spits to the side as he proceeds to pull Yui along with him.

"Huh? Wa-wait! I...I want to do something in school first..." Yui stutters as she attempts to pull her hand back. Unfortunately, Ayato's grip becomes harder and she flinches in pain.

"Huh?! Ore-sama's words are absolute!" He snaps at her disobedience. Soon Maeki's voice starts ringing in his head.

_You're too possessive. Watch your violence, sir. Don't hurt her as much as you do._

You don't trust her enough that she'll push them away?

"That damn Weirdoyuki!" Ayato shakes his head vigorously to mute Maeki's voice. "Telling me weird things...I don't get her!"

"A-Ayato-kun!" Yui yelps as Ayato looses grip on her and pushes her away.

"Gah! I don't care any more, do whatever you want!" He storms off, as he tries to clear his mind that's in a mess.

Yui sighs as she watches the Ayato leave. A small smile is brought back to her face when she reminds herself of what she wanted to do. She dainty heads towards to music room, passing by Laito who was about to grab her, but misses as Yui starts moving faster. She hadn't noticed his presence and was a bit too excited for this expedition. The sounds of drums being hit and guitars playing grew louder. She was going to watch the band's after-school practice and considered joining since they welcomed a keyboardist, but Reiji's face flashes in her mind. The smile is wiped off her face as she remembered Reiji's scoldings and the moments where he drugged her. Brushing these thoughts aside, she opens the door of the music room.

"Ah, you're here." Kouji kindly smiles at Yui, who blushes back.

Rito Kouji, arguably the most popular member out of his four band members. Momoka was well known among her peers for being a drummer and for her friendliness, Takano was well liked among the 3rd years for his child-like appearance and personality and Maeki...well, she's the infamous 2nd Year Student who breaks school rules like breathing in air. Kouji was serious yet kind and polite. A person who carries out his responsibilities dutifuly and diligently. He would treat anyone gently and nicely, with the exception of Maeki. She brought out a true prospect in him, the fact that he was actually a man who was easily upset and only that, he also had a nice face. He had naturally smooth dark blue hair coupled with his warm brown eyes. Unlike Maeki, his uniform is worn prim and proper, just that he had removed his blazer due to the heat. Yui notes his slender fingers unlike Ayato's rough ones. She also notices Maeki's green hoodie beside his blazer.

"Yeah. Am I a disturbance?" Yui asks as she starts to worry.

"To the keyboard, please." Takano gestures her towards the empty seat in front of the electronic instrument.

"Eh?! I can't possibly be good enough for you guys..."

"Just today if you please." Maeki sets the keyboard up. "I know you're rather uptight about what you do after school."

Yui gulps anxiously as a pair of grey eyes stare at her, as if looking at her very soul. Her staying with the Sakamakis was a secret. Despite Maeki's absolute ignorance towards everything, Yui knew when her classmate was interested in something, she'd investigate and research every nook and inch of it. Her skill with the guitar and composing skills were a prime example. The blonde girl didn't want Maeki to develop an interest in whatever revolves around the Sakamakis, for her own safety. At the keyboard, Yui starts playing it mindlessly and almost stops in shock when the other instruments followed. A new feeling flushed over her. It was as if she were in another world, one void of vampires and where it was peaceful yet eventful with all sorts of excitements. She wanted to join really badly, seeing that even a concert was coming up for them. Maybe if she asked Reiji she would be able to join them. Happily, Yui joins the band for the rest of their practice, engulfing herself in all sorts of music and fun interactions. It was soon 2 am. when band practice was over, reminding Yui that it was time to return to _hell_. She jumps, alarmed when Momoka's hand taps her shoulder, breaking her train of thoughts.

"Oh, Komori-senpai's pretty sensitive, huh." Momoka says while laughing. She then points towards two complaining people. "Listen to them."

"Ahhh, Rito-senpai we worked hard today so let's go get some parfait~" Takano nudges Kouji as he let out an annoyed grunt.

"Kouji, we got to keep off the heat, y'know? You might die from heat stroke if you don't take a chill pill~" Maeki chided as she cleans his guitar. "See, I'm helping you clean this up cause you suck at it, so go with it man."

"You just mocked me and you expect me to do as you say?!" He yelled. "I bet you guys just want me to pay!"

A wide grin appears on both Takano's and Maeki's faces.

"Yeah." They say in unison.

They cover the tops of their heads in preparation for Kouji's fist but all they get is a exhausted sigh. They look at him in confusion.

"Ugh, fine. What're you waiting for, let's go." His hand reaches out to his guitar and he starts packing his things.

"Komori-senpai, are you coming?" Momoka asks, her eyes sparkling brightly.

"Hn, sure!" Yui exclaims. Her junior then tackle hugs her before helping her up. After all, hanging out with friends after school once in a while wasn't too bad. Today was the first time during her days in the Sakamaki mansion that she was able to be free.

...

"Haaaaah? Are you questioning my gaming skills?" Takano presses on the buttons of his PS-vita in quick motion.

"I'll have that grass patch on your head ripped off, garden boy." Maeki says as she delivers a perfect K.O with an _Astral Finish_*. "_Slashy slashy* _for you."

"Wah...!" Takano frowns in defeat, only to quickly grab his spoon and dig it into Maeki's desert.

"I would gladly re-plant that rotten grass. In your head, that is." She says before stabbing Takano's ribs with her fingers. It escalates into an argument, the grey headed senior sounding mono toned as usual and her junior snapping back angrily. Yui, Momoka and Kouji peacefully eat their own food while observing them.

"You guys are so noisy..." Kouji grumbles as Momoka giggles.

Yui pleasantly smiles at the two and closes her eyes. _Maeno-san has siblings...I wonder how they're like._

...

Hesitantly, Yui pushes the mansion door open. She finds Shuu sleeping on the couch and no one else. She silently closes it and tip-toed her way up the stairs. She turns back to see if anyone was trailing her from behind only to bump into someone see most probably didn't want to see at all. Reiji's sharp stare stabs into her guilty conscience. Her face started paling up, afraid of the possible punishments he would give her.

"And could you possibly tell me the reason of your...late-coming?"

"I was with the school's band members." She answered, seeing no reason to lie. Even if she did, no good would've come with it with the fact that only suffering would've come from it.

"So you were hanging out with a group of worthless humans." He pushed up his glasses, still eyeing Yui carefully. "What were you doing with them?"

"I...I played the keyboard for them during their music practice. After it was over at 2 am, we went into the city to eat." By now sweat was falling off Yui's face. Reiji's stare was different from Maeki's, but it was a very similar feeling. Her hard hammered against her chest, her vision swirling as Reiji kept silent for the while.

"And did someone send you back here?"

"Ah, yes." She timidly replied.

"Who was it?"

"Maeno Fuyuki-san, a classmate of mine. She's Ayato's seat-mate." Yui chanted blessings to Maeki for her own safety, seeing that Reiji might have taken an interest in her. Her heart sank when the bespectacled man frowns at the name.

"Maeno? That lazy woman who puts her efforts in that cheap instrument?" Reiji expression has changed into one of annoyance. "Even when her skill should have been put into those chemical bottles in her hands."

"She's good at chemistry, but that what she decided to do." Yui says while remembering one science lesson where Maeki had mixed a few chemicals and let it's cloud of smoke explode in front of Ayato's face (he's her partner since they're seatmates) which made him extremely angry but was stopped by the school nurse, Reinheart. She was glad that Reinheart stopped Ayato because considering Maeki's personality, she wouldn't hesitate to pour that chemical over his head and make him bald.

"I wish to speak of this no longer. Please go back to your room."

"Eh?"

"What is it, you foolish woman. I am letting you off since I don't feel like punishing you today."

"O-okay..."

Yui did not let her guard down after Reiji left. It was simply one of the brothers crossed out from the list, leaving out five other as dangerous ones to pounce on her. Maybe four, since Shuu is sleeping and wouldn't be bothered at all. She carefully passed Laito's room and her steps become slower and even softer as she crossed by Ayato's door. At that very moment his door swings upon, revealing an upset looking Ayato awkwardly facing Yui, who was prepared to slide pass as if nothing happened. Noticing that Ayato was blankly staring at her, she decides to start moving before he snapped out of his trance.

"Ah! Oi, Chichinashi come here!"

Yui was already halfway down the hall by the time he noticed that he had seen her. Remembering what Kouji had said to her, she blatantly ignored his call. A dangerous move it was, but she had to do it. Meanwhile, Ayato gets pissed off and starts storming towards Yui, but a wave of words hit him, like an arrow stuck to his head. And that was Maeki's taunting words that swirled round and round in his mind. Like said, Yui was deliberately ignoring him. _What Weirdoyuki said came true! I should just go along with the flow? Ah, wait a second. That way I'll make her come to me instead... Heh! Weirdoyuki can make miracles come true too, eh. _

Back in the Mukami mansion, Maeki sneezes several times.

"Maeki, are you okay?" Azusa asks, looking over the kitchen counter.

"Don't get your snot in my food." Yuma eagerly waits for his sweet treats.

"I won't. Just feeling that people have been talking lots about me..." The grey head says as she sits on the nearest chair, placing the unbaked batter into the oven.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Those * signs were referencing to BlazBlue. In Blazblue Continum Shift Extend, Taokaka's says "Slashy, Slashy!" (in English Dub) when this attack is performed: down + leftright + O. Astral Finishes, is the ultimate final attack that can be performed when the Heat Gauge is full during your winning if you knew the references. If not, you have a game to check out now.

This fan-fiction consists of lots of humour and it's practically it's main base. If you're looking for more realistic, dark situations, I'm sorry but this is not the place for you /shot. There's going to be serious things going down the drain later on.

My main inspiration for this is Gintama & the Fate/ Series. Similarly to Gintama, this will be on-going humour and separate arcs containing darker themes. Also, this only has a stable plot once you connect the arcs together.

By the way, don't point chemicals at people's faces. Really.


	3. Chapter 3: A Middle School Story

This is a filler...I think. But still, it's pretty important(?) to read this because it's on Fuyuki and Kouji. This is how they met, so on so forth and it's just an ordinary story of two teenagers. Weird since DL isn't all that normal but Fuyuki lead her life much more different than the other so :/ Also, I'm calling Maeki by her proper name now because it feels more appropriate. Her nickname is something used only in her family, so I decided not to use it so much.

Characters are OOC? Most probably Q,Q

* * *

><p>Chapter ?: Scoreboard<p>

Timeline: Middle School, Third Year

It was April, the beginning of spring as well as a new year in school. Fuyuki sat at her seat, looking out of the window as she placed her head on her right hand. She sat right in the middle of the classroom, though she would have preferred the sides, but that didn't matter. Actually, everything didn't matter. Being the only one who managed to set free into the world for Middle School, she felt a bit left out and lonely because she lacked actual social interactions other from her family, the servants, her "master" and the people who would spar with her. It was math class and the teacher was handing out the test papers and the unbothered Fuyuki took hers, seeing the numbers 70 written in red on her paper. On her left, towards the window, a male classmate groaned in disappointment, earning a sharp warning from the old vixen, causing the rest of the class to laugh. The average was 60 and he clearly didn't make it. After the slight commotion she turned her head back to the board where the teacher started announcing the class rankings for this test. As someone who didn't care about placings unlike a _certain son_ of her boss, or so she heard, Fuyuki began to ponder over her last _report _. Did she finish it up properly? Reminding herself to organise the information she received from her latest _client _, the girl sighed. She then felt a slight tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Rito Kouji, said seatmate who was disappointed with his results. A clear 35 was seen on it and a hand quickly covered it up. Rito gave her a wide smile, one that was very familiar. It reminded her of Kou and his false pretences, causing the girl to cringe inside.

"Maeno-san, you're pretty amazing, huh. You got a 70!" He said, the grin still plastered on his face. "I could never pull that off."

The grey-headed classmate stared at her doofus seatmate. What did he mean by never? Her brothers fought hard for what they wanted and it was given. Be it jokes or not, she didn't like hearing such calls of failures when nothing had ever started. Fuyuki kept her stone-face while slightly cussing inside, a dark aura radiating from her. Rito shuddered at the feeling, looking into her plain grey eyes with a sudden immense interest. His face lighted up and he put his hands together as if he came up with a brilliant idea.

"I've got a favour to ask you. Would you be my tutor?" He asked whilst looking at the female beside him. Her face was as if she were drained of her soul, empty eyes that continued to stare at the blue-headed boy. _I have not single word to him in my life and in a mere four sentences he has claimed that we are acquainted. Not only that. He's asking me for academic help? He's like a failing Kou duplicate!_

Two students sit in the library, face to face. Rito scratched his chunk of dark blue hair before slamming his face into the book, as he groaned in pain. His grey haired partner silently stared at him with sleep-deprived eyes, it was as if she was awake for 2 days straight. Earlier their teacher had overheard his loud one-sided conversation and pushed the job to the poor 14 year-old student who hadn't spoke a word. Rito had been acting like an idiot for the past one hour and Fuyuki was amazed at how he could keep up with such an obvious farce. Many others of her age wouldn't have noticed but that retarded grin on his face was a absolute give-away. She wanted to slap his face, which she hadn't done to Kou because he was her younger brother and she was to protect her family- no way would she would put a hand to that conceited idol's face. A sakura petal landed on the pile of blue hair, and Fuyuki liked the contrast between the two colours. This was much more peaceful compared to everything else at home and it made her at ease. She reached out her hand to remove it from his head, only for him to grab onto in it suddenly. A dark shade of pink was tinted onto his face, brown eyes full of embarrassment.

"W-w-what were you doing?!" He exclaimed whilst firmly grasping onto her hand which was still holding onto the petal.

"Taking a sakura petal off your head." Fuyuki calmly replied, confused by his reaction.

Noticing that he had been holding onto her hand for a period of time, Rito frantically let go and swung his face the other way. Not wanting to waste time, Fuyuki dragged his notebook towards her to see several wrong answers and doodles. The next page was nothing but a large cross on it. And after that was a scribble of terrible incomprehensible handwriting, causing veins to pop up on her forehead. She was planning to go home that night, take a quick shower before loading her latest save of one of the YS games on her PSvita and all those beautiful plans were destroyed by this dumbass and their cranky old teacher. It was right to call her an old vixen, no doubt. Sure, she was an extremely lazy individual. But seeing this man here made her feel like she needed some stimulation, as if she needed to punch something or stab it several times. It was not some blood-lust during a murdering session, it was pure _annoyance._ She had put up with Ruki's obnoxiousness, Kou's two-faced antiques, Yuma's moments of rage and Azusa's masochism, but an ordinary idiotic human was enough to temper her mind. She cracked her knuckles to calm down before looking up to face Rito again, who turned back to face her at the same time. Fuyuki realises that he has lost his crappy fake smile and it is replaced by a shy look, one that seemed genuine enough to believe.

"Stop looking at me like that, idiot." He huffed as his hands went back to the notebook, earnestly writing down the words this time.

His blushing face and false accusations then reminded her of Yuma who was rather similar. Just that Yuma was rather violent and would trash his beloved vegetable gardens in his rage. Rito's eyes grew wider as he saw a small smile emerge from his seemingly heartless classmate, his eyes peeled on her for that very moment before planting his face on the table again, with smoke coming out from his head. It was the first time he saw another expression other than that straight line on her lips. Seeing this almost made him pass out from embarrassment. Fuyuki hadn't said a word to him at all, but it felt as if she were talking the whole time. He then soon realised that his 'happy student' façade had fallen off and by now it was too late to put it back on. She had seen this side of him and seems much more happier about it. He lightly smiled, truely, before his vision was blocked by a book. He shoved it off to see her hand coming towards him,placing the sakura petal on the tip of his nose.

"Who are you calling an idiot? Go practice already." She said while looking at him with an annoyed expression. The grey-headed girl was replied by a cute laughter that came from the dark-blue haired classmate as he grasped his green hoodie to hold it in. Her first words to him weren't the nicest ones, but it was still something nonetheless.

It was another one of their study sessions. From Fuyuki's observation, Rito had became more hot-headed at her comments, frequently hitting her on the head with his book. He was also easily embarrassed and falters when his quirks are mentioned. When he smiled it was actually calming to look at, since it was not another false doofus grin. He was also improving in his studies, seeing that he tried harder and harder each time they were here. This seat by the window was like their personal one already. Other students would avoid that seat for them and would tell others to leave it alone, too. The seasons had changed and by now it was already autum. The final examination drew closer each day and Rito started to worry about it. He grew more serious each time they gathered and by now it was his tutor who seemed as if she needed some serious detention. As they silently wrote in their notebooks, Rito noticed Fuyuki rubbing her hands together now and then to keep herself warm. She had no sweater, jacker or whatever. Just a short-sleeved dress shirt with the school's thin vest. Looking at himself, he was over-cladded. He wore the same things she did, just that it was topped by his brown low v-neck sweater, his green hooded jacket and his patched up multi-coloured scarf that wrapped tightly round his neck. He considered giving her his scarf, but scratched the idea. She helped him through 2 seasons by showing him his true self, taught him to work hard and improved his academics. It started out with his selfish desire and Fuyuki was around upon the teacher's request. He knew that it was a poor payment, but it should be fine for the time being. Standing from his seat, Rito removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, cutting off her concentration.

"...what is this for?" She asked while looking up at him.

Seeing her pretty grey eyes innocently looking up at him, he blushed as he pulled away from her.

"Payment for now. You're cold, right?" Rito said as he covered his face. From the space between his fingers he peeked through, to see the most stunning smile he had ever seen. It was a jaw dropper for him. Beside them the autum leaves dance to the wind, the calming sounds of owls was heard under the half moon. Confused at his embarrassment, Fuyuki titled her head to one side and stared at him, causing Rito to slap her with his scarf.

"Don't look at me like that, idiot." He pouted and swung his head to the right.

The smile was still on the girl's face as she held her pen once more. She flicked the male's forehead, giggling.

"Who are you calling an idiot? Go practice already."

Yet another day of the two hanging out together. But, it wasn't at the library, nor was it for studying. Rito got tired of being too studious and headed for the music room immediately, Fuyuki following him from behind. He opened to door that revealed a large grand piano. Ignoring it, Rito picked up a electric guitar and connected it to the amplifier. A spark of interest could be seen in Fuyuki's eyes as she watched Rito play, his fingers sliding down the strings in quick motion, his other hand swinging up and down while firmly grasping onto the pick. Rito stops as he raises a brow at her passionate stare. She snaps back to life after a few pats on the back, looking at him with the very same eyes. Her usual lifeless grey eyes weren't around, it was bright this time. He uses his chance to finally repay her for all she has done.

"Say, you want to learn how to play the guitar?" Rito asks as he looks at the expectant girl.

"Seriously?" She seemed as if she could blast off to space any moment.

"Payment for all that tutoring." He said as he gestured towards the other guitar in the corner. "I'm sure you'll be quick to pick up on it."

It was still another autum night when it was colder, coming close to the cold winter days. Rito looked forward to throwing those balls of snow into his friend's face to see her reaction. It didn't take him long to blush again as he watched her poke on the strings in curiousity. For the whole time she was the one who knew more, but now he was the one with the experience. A heavy weight is placed off his heart as he pulled out the chord sheet, directing the girl on how to read it.

Timeline: Current

"Zzzzz... ... ... " Fuyuki snores, clearly enjoying herself on the couch. Her peaceful sleep is disturbed by Kouji playing a terrible note on the guitar, releasing a screeching noise that almost made her ears bleed. Sitting up, she rubs her eyes and looks towards the second guitarist of the band.

"Kouji, do you remember what you liked to say?" She asks out of the blue.

"Huh? Last time? Er... what was it..."

Kouji started shifting his feet uncomfortably as Fuyuki bore her grey eyes into him, remaining silent and expressionless. His face grows extremely red before saying.

"Don't look at me like that, idiot."

Closing her eyes, Fuyuki lightly smiles as she held onto her guitar and pick.

"Who are you calling an idiot? Go practice already."

Both of them start band practice by themselves. The first years have a school trip to go to, leaving both of them here. It was a considerable amount of time since they had been like them and this made them feel nostalgic and at ease. Outside the door was a giggling Yui and a bored Shuu.

"It's not good to eavesdrop." Shuu comments as Yui peeks into the music room from a small gap between the doors.

"But they're so cute!" Yui giggled. "Shuu-san is also eavesdropping."

"Hmph. Let's go." Shuu said as he walked away, placing his earbuds back in place.

"Ah, wait for me!"

Looking back, Shuu was reminded of how he met that silly girl in the music room, where it was originally all his till she formed that band. Sighing, he continued walking on with Yui on his back, an image of a rare smile from the dark girl etched into his mind.

* * *

><p>References made would be the YS series (I've only played Memories of Celceta on the PSvita though), it's a great game! Also, in the flashback it says 'Rito' instead of 'Kouji' because that's just showing that they weren't all that close then. No Horror yet? Just wait, though...it wouldn't really be good!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Behind

As well as these siblings get along, there's always a perk: their differences. Especially the vampiric brothers of the family. Being selfish is a common trait in the four of them, no doubt. And as vampires, they feed on blood to live. Of course the second oldest child, being the only female and of a different race knew of their twisted lives behind their everyday conversation. It was cruel to feed on these innocent, human women. But it was hypocritical of her to say that, really.

In a trance, a beautiful teenage girl sat on Ruki's bed, quietly staring into the space in front of her. The male himself inspected her carefully. She had reddish-brown hair that reached to her shoulders, straight bangs that covered her forehead. With Ruki's charm she had fallen into a dazed state, her chestnut eyes became blank. A petite, fragile human body she had, seemingly able to break at the touch of her delicate bones. _Livestock are livestocks after all. _Sweeping his grey hair aside, he took a closer look at her, taking a sniff. The sweet, alluring smell came from her, making Ruki lick his lips. It was a treat for him today. _Perhaps...I'll make it fun today. _He opened a drawer, revealing a roll of rope in it. Taking it out, he wrapped it around the girl's hands and legs, as well as blindfolding her. Ready, he snapped his fingers.

"...Huh? It's so dark... wh-where am I?" She muttered, feeling a little dizzy. Shaking her head, she tried moving her arms and feet.

"Wh-why? Why can't I move? Am I...No! Help me, help me!" She shreiked. Ruki chuckled at the scene. It had been quite sometime since he had done something like this. He'd been lazy, simply drinking off them and erasing every track and evidence of it happening. _The rules, the rules...right. Still have to follow them. _He was aware he was going to make a mess today and kept it mind to clean up properly later.

"**Who are you?!**" The girl screamed shrilly. "**I'm just someone ordinary, there's no use in kidnapping me!**"

"Very noisy, aren't you." Ruki sighed, while using his fingers to trace her face. She shivered in fear at his cold touch, choking on her tears.

"**LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO!**" Her cries echoed in the silent room. Hearing her own voice clearly, she wished hard that someone heard her. Anyone would do, she just wanted to be saved. Door knocks were heard.

"Onii-sama, what are you doing? It's soooo noisyyyy~" Kou whined. It was the weekend and the sleepy idol was in his pyjamas, most probably awoken by the noise. "Eh, what's that?"

"Go away, none of your business." Ruki snapped. He didn't have time to deal with annoyances.

"Help! Please help me! I don't know why I'm here...please, please...!" Seeing the human girl beg for her life, Kou's personality flipped. His visible blue eye flashed disgust, but she couldn't see it.

"What did you say, disgusting pig? Are you begging for _my _help?" He said with contempt. The girl whimpered in fear. It didn't take a second for him to smile brightly again as he turned around.

"Maeki~ Onii-sama said not to disturb him~" Kou hummed to his slightly older sister who had been standing behind him since he arrived. She took a peek into the room to see a shivering, tied up girl who was blindfolded. Those grey eyes didn't show any emotion at all, even at the sight before her.

"Can...you help me, miss...?"

"I'm afraid not." Fuyuki replied in monotone. "It is not I who can make such a decision."

"C'mon Maeki, I want you to check out the new stuff my manager got for me!" Kou said excitedly as he pulled Fuyuki along, both of them shutting the door before dissapearing into the hallway. Sadly, the girl silently heard their footsteps fade away. She help more hopeless than she had ever been in her life. Never had she thought that she would be kidnapped and... it was much more terrifying than she ever imagined. Her heart beat faster and faster as she felt a breath on her neck. Cold. A cold feeling of someone's tongue going down from her neck to her collarbone.

"Hrngh...uuuwaaa..." Unable to hide her fear any longer, she had burst into tears. It soaked the blindfold, some of it streaming down her face. And again, that tongue had licked off the tear on her face.

_*bite*_

"**AHHHHHHH! IYYYYAAAAAA! NO! WAHHHHHHH!"**

Ruki harshly bit down on her neck, the blood dribbling down. He slowly licked it off and locked her struggling body down in place on his bed. A circular red mark had stained his plain white bed-sheets, but he could wash it later.

"Does it hurt? Well, I guess the answer is obvious."

It was sastisfying how afraid this girl was. She radiated fear, struggling and fighting as much as she could her life...but she's human after all. Inferior to him in every aspect. Breakable, pitiful prey. Blood, food. Ruki yearned for more.

He dug his sharp fangs into her wounds once more, her screams and cries of agony at it's loudest.

**"AAAAAaaaAAAAaHHHhhhhHHhhHh! GAAAhhhhhhaAHHHHhhHhhhha!"**

"Nnnghh... *slurp* Haaaa..."

She felt the heat in her body fading away. Her conciousness was slipping away slowly and she was waiting to just get knocked out. But everytime she was on the brink of fading out, the excruciating pain would make her more awake than ever. It was as if he knew when she was going to pass out. Vampires. That, too, she'd never think would exist. There wasn't even enough time for her to finish processing her situation in her mind that that vampire sunk his fangs into her again. Her throat hurt from all that screaming.

"Whhhhyyy...mmmeeeee...wwwhhhhyyy...mmmeeee..."

The girl's voice was hoarse, dragged out and slow. Her frail body was already limp, no longer able to keep up with the torture or have the willpower to escape. She knew it would be impossible to leave. _End it all, please...pleasepleasepleaseplease. _It was fast but... her mind was broken. She wanted to go home. Her family... _mommy, daddy, onii-chan..._

"OoooooNnniiii-cchhaaannnnn...saaaaaveee meeee..."

Ruki blinked a few times at her words. As close as he was to his own family and being able to emphatise with her of wanting to be with them... he wasn't merciful enough to do that. It wasn't he that was suffering like that, after all. He shifted to her bruise on her right shoulder, chomping down on it like a sandwich.

"Kiiiiillll mmmmmeeeeeee..." She moaned, her voice cracking.

"killikillkillkillkillkillkillkill...meeeeeeeeeeeeee"

That was it. Off went her mental stability. Again, Ruki chuckled, completely sastisfied with her reaction. Sanity is like a ticking time bomb. Once it explodes, you become a huskless wreck. Well, insanity differs from each individual. This man here watched his several victims go beserk in madness, not only his but also others.

"A low-life like you doesn't even deserve the luxury of death. Aren't I right, livestock?"

"..."

By now, she was incapable of comprehensible speech. Had he inserted a speck of insanity in her or not? Who knows.

"Aghhhh...aghhhh..."

Knocks sounded on his door again. Opening it without approval was none other than Yuma, who raised a brow at the scene.

"It was noisy, as well as having the scent of sweet blood in the air and I come across this?"

"Well...was getting a little bored."Ruki laughed, carassing the broken girl's face.

"Must've been painful..." A meek, familiar voice mumbled. Azusa decided to come by as well, observing the aftermath of Ruki's activity. "Heard those yells loud and clear from my room..."

"She's useless to me now. Any of you guys want her?"

His two younger brothers shook their heads.

"Heh, that's just another broken girl stained with your fangs. I want one to myself, not broken like that." Yuma scoffed before frowning. He strained his ears, listening carefully.

"Wow, Yuma-kun's sweets sure are delicious, right Maeki?"

"Mmmphhh."

"Hahaha, your mouth is stuffed! That girl must've been sweet, too."

"Hwateveerhh."

"What was that? Whatever? Haha!"

Without another word, Yuma disappeared from Ruki's sight immediately, hunting down his theiving older siblings. Azusa stood still at the door, silently gazing at the broken mess.

"Azusa, is there something bothering you?" The eldest brother asked his youngest brother, who lightly shook his head.

"Just thinking about Maeki and the full moon." Azusa replied.

"Ah, I see. Have you had your _meal_?"

"Yes. It was enjoyable."

"I won't ask for details then. Anything else you need."

"Not really... Good night, Ruki-kun."

"Good night, then."

In the living room, the usual three were there.

"KOU! MAEKI! What you guys think you're doing?!" Yuma growled.

"Oh shit, it's Yuma! Gettin' my ass outta here!" Fuyuki exclaimed as she threw the bag of sweets back onto the sofa, jumping up quickly and running off at full speed.

"Ah, Maeki! I'm coming too!" Kou followed right behind her, both of them escaping their raging younger brother who had come to defend his treats.

"Don't throw them like that! You idiots!" Yuma yelled as he placed the dropped sweets back to it's original place. Without chasing them, he carefully collected them. It was practically impossible to stop them from harassing him like that. Reminded of the scene in Ruki's room earlier, the brown-haired vampire closed his eyes. _Even Maeki doesn't care anymore. _Truely enough, she'd been as normal as Kou had been after she visted the tied up girl crying for help. The cries were dismissed as she continued her own activities at home. _A stone heart when neccesary indeed. _

Once human, now something else. That is this family, the Mukamis. But without a thought, they harm what they had used to be, used and adapted to what they are now. Honestly though, they're more _humane _than a _certain pureblooded vampire family. _The Mukamis are a close knit together, caring for each other. At the same time, they're hearless, ruthless monsters. That's how it really is.


End file.
